Don't show, Don't tell
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: Ethan gets biten by Erica. Ethan doesn't want to tell his friends, but he also doesn't want to live a lie; so he tries to do whatever he can to keep this a secret until the time has come. PLZ review. EthanxSarah BennyxErica RoryxDella
1. Suffer forever

**Hi guys! New story YAY! I just want to tell you I do not own anything sadly, and that 5arcasmIsMyMiddleName is beta reading this, so thank you and R&R.**

**Ethan's POV:**

It was just another normal day with Benny, I was playing _zombies vs. ninjas 3, _and Benny was flipping the pages of his spell book. I was in level 9, which was just an easy level, but level 11 was when things got harder. Benny kept asking me what spell he should choose.

"What about this speed spell?" Benny asked, but I couldn't take my eyes off the game, not even when Benny asked me questions.

"No, when are you gonna close that book and play with me?" I asked, but this time I paused the game to look at Benny, he was sitting on my computer chair spinning it left and right.

"Not now… how about the telepathy spell?" Benny said. I resumed my game then shook my head.

"How about…"

"Wait, what was the last thing you said?" I questioned, pausing the game again and giving my full attention to Benny.

"Are you talking about the telepathy spell?" Benny flipped the page once and tapped on the book.

"Yes, that one, do that one," I said, turning around then standing up.

"Ummm…ok? Animumpertinent." Benny simply agreed to do the spell.

When Benny casted the spell I felt a headache; it was a normal headache nothing serious. When it was gone I saw Benny sitting on my bed rubbing his head. I could tell that he had gotten a headache from the spell too.

"Should we see if it worked?" Benny asked, lowering his hands.

I tried to focus and think about something.

_Did it work? Can you hear me? _I thought.

_Yes it worked, I can hear you__._ I heard Benny's voice in my head; I knew it was in my head because Benny didn't move his lips **(A/N: this telepathy thing is gonna be in the story, so just try to remember it) **

**Erica's POV:**

In school I was standing beside my locker. Everyone was walking towards the door to go home while I stayed here talking to Sarah, who was going to go home right after we were done talking, but I still wanted to stay here for a minute. I was gonna close my locker but I noticed someone walking towards me.UGH it was that dork Ethan.

"Hey Erica, have you seen Sarah?" Ethan asked, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you want from her, dork?" I said. I paused for a second when I had the feeling that…

"I just want to talk to her," Ethan said, more like 'like her.'

"Is that because you like her?" I teased him.

"No, I don't!" Ethan lied."Ok, ok, I do, so what?"

"I knew it, you DO like her," I jumped only once, I should always be happy for my best friend, she does things for me then I should do things for her.

"You know I just wish I had all the time in the world. I wish I could live forever to tell her the truth."He walked away before he could see that I had an evil smile on my face.

_Forever? I'll give him what he wants__._ I thought then walked home with that evil smile still on my face.

**Ethan's POV:**

"Jane, your brother's gonna be late for school. Wake him up." I heard mom yelling, but I really didn't care. I wanted to be late.

I heard footsteps, and then I heard the door opening before I felt something shaking me.

"Come on, wake up Ethan. It's not the weekend you know." Jane yelled into my ear.

I got up then I saw Jane pointing at me with a terrified face.

"What? What?" I stood up, looking around for the source of her terror.

"What's that on your neck?" Jane whispered.

"Let me see," I said, pushing her aside.

I stood in front of the mirror, and I couldn't believe this: my reflection wasn't ALL there, kinda like when I first met Sarah, and I could see what Jane meant. I opened my mouth and my eyes were wide open. I covered the bite marks with my hands. But I was wondering, who did this? It couldn't be Sarah, she wouldn't; it couldn't be Rory, and he even said he didn't want to, which leads me to one person – Erica.

"I better go to school right now," I said urgently.

I changed then went downstairs, and I ignored everything. I just said good bye to mom and dad then quickly went to school. I decided to go talk to Erica; I tapped her on the shoulders, and she turned and saw me crossing my hands and looking at her solemnly.

"What? What now?" She pretended nothing had ever happened.

"I know you did it," I said tapping my leg on the ground with an angry face.

"Like I said to Sarah- I don't bite and tell." Erica flashed out her fangs.

"Just admit it." I walked closer to her, but not too close. I'm kinda afraid of her.

"Ok, I did it, but it's a win win. I get something to enjoy, and you get to live forever just like you wanted," Erica smiled; and I shoved my hand on my forehead.

"I didn't mean it that way, and I don't want to be an undead creature of the night," I said in a worried tone.

"I don't care, and besides I gotta go to class." Erica took her book then walked to class.

I didn't want to tell Benny, he'd freak out, but I also wanted to tell him or he'd notice something wrong with me. I was so confused, but I decided to tell him later when the right time came.

**Benny's POV:**

I saw Ethan walking towards his locker, so I greeted him. I was going to get one book out of my locker, but I didn't when I noticed that Ethan was pale. I didn't know what had happened so I asked him.

"Hey Ethan! What's up with you? You look so tired." I didn't want to tell him all of a sudden so I began with a simple question.

"Nothing, I just overslept," Ethan said, but he didn't seem so straight with me.

"Why are you so pale then?" I asked him, and when he opened his mouth to speak, he looked so confused.

"Is that the bell I hear? Hehe… gotta go." Ethan quickly took his book and ran off to class. He was hiding something from me, I just couldn't figure out what it was. I would figure that out sooner or later… I picked later because I had plans. With that decided, I grabbed my books and headed off to class as well.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you want more PLEASE review. And I also wanted someone to sign up for my RP, I only need Rory to start RPing, I would really appreciate it. Thanks guys and please review for more!**


	2. Suspicious

**Hi guys! I just wanna say that this chapter has only Ethan's POV, no one else for some reason, so enjoy and review!**

**Ethan's POV: **

It's been two days since Erica bit me, and I always try to control myself from doing anything; it's going great so far. At this moment Sarah is on my computer looking at some pictures I saved, Benny and I are playing _zombies vs. ninjas 3, _after he decided to finally play with me.

"Hey Ethan! Is that you?" Sarah asked. I paused the game to look at the computer.

Sarah was referring to a picture that was taken in the park, and there was a little boy who was sitting on a bench. He was grumpy and unhappy; his legs were on the bench and his hands were crossed.

"Yeah, that's me when I was seven." I smiled.

"Awwww! You're so cute!" Sarah said, and I blushed a little bit, hiding my face so neither Sarah or Benny could see me.

I resumed the game. But there was something inside me that didn't want to hide this secret from my friends. I felt guilty for not telling them this; I WANTED to tell them.

I paused the game one more time.

"What was that for?" Benny whined.

"Guys! I want to tell you something." I knew I was going to regret this from the moment I paused the game.

"Sure, what is it?" Sarah said, sitting on my bed, and Benny did as well.

I sat on the chair. I opened my mouth to start talking, but Benny's phone rang before I could say anything.

"Oh, hey Rory!... Really?... Why didn't you tell me that before?... I don't care, you should've just told me when you broke it… Bye!" Benny said angrily. He stuck his tongue out before closing his phone.

"What happened?" Sarah asked

"It doesn't matter right now, but I just want to say that I hate it when people keep hiding something and… just won't tell you," Benny said.

When he said those words, my heart started beating faster than before (if I had one anyway), and I was afraid to tell him. If he gets mad over something like that, then how is he gonna take this? I was so confused what to say, so I said anything I could think of.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Benny said, rubbing his hands together.

"I just wanted to say… thank you Sarah for saving my life." I was so nervous. I mean, she saved me and now I've turned into what she was trying to stop me from being.

_This isn't important anymore, is it? _I thought, but I forgot Benny could hear me; I was so stupid and careless.

"What isn't important?" Benny said, looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"Uuuuh…Sitting here and wasting seconds talking about this." I smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, what just happened?" Sarah said, looking at both of us.

"Oh, I did a spell so me and Ethan could communicate through our minds. In short words, I did the telepathy spell." Benny nodded.

Right after he said that, I heard the doorbell ring, and I was so relieved to have a chance to get out of the room.

"I'm just gonna get that," I said before running to the door.

When I opened the door I was so surprised to see Erica. But when opening the door I smelled something good, something delicious.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, eying her suspiciously.

"I feel sorry for biting you, which is strange. Anyway, I brought you this," Erica said, pulling a plastic bag from behind her. The smell was getting stronger.

I looked inside the bag to find a bunch of grandma Weir's blood substitute. I was surprised. How did she get that? And when?

"How did you get that?" I asked with my eyes wide open.

"I tried lying to grandma Weir, but she didn't believe me. She knew the truth right before I even spoke." Erica handed me the bag then looked outside.

"I gotta go, I have other things to do." Erica flashed out her fangs then ran away using vampire speed.

When she left, I closed the door then poured some blood substitute inside a mug. I started sipping some of it, but I stopped when I heard footsteps from upstairs; these weren't Jane's footsteps, these were Benny and Sarah's footsteps. I hid the mug behind me so they wouldn't see it. I tried to act casual so they wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked, walking down the stairs.

"It was Erica," I simply said.

"That was weird; why didn't she want me?" Sarah asked, pointing at herself.

"Uhhh…that was because she wanted to borrow something from me," I lied.

Sarah made an (Oooh!) face.

_That was close _I thought; again, careless me!

"What was close?" Benny said. I wasn't really good at hiding anything, was I?

I looked left and right. I saw dad's football, then I saw mom's favorite vase.

"I was almost gonna hit that vase with dad's football," I lied again; I can't keep lying to them all the time, but what should I do?

**So guys! I want some ideas for this story; I know it's early to say this, but I really need some ideas for future chapters. I already have an idea for the next chapter, but I REALLY need more ideas, I need to make this story longer. Thanks for all your support, and hope you review! XD**


	3. The Craving

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews. And thank you for giving me ideas.**

**5arcasmIsMyMiddleName: I REALLY like your idea and I would love to use it.**

**mspinky123: Thanks for your idea; I may use it in a chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ethan's POV:**

At school I have been drinking some of grandma Weir's blood substitute. Of course I don't want Benny to see me drinking this, so I hide it from him. One day I was so thirsty I drank the entire bottle of blood substitute in my bag, and I was still thirsty. Whenever Benny comes close to me, I smell his blood that can't be resisted. But I try to control myself.

**Benny's POV:**

One day I saw Ethan leaning closer to me. I tried to step further away, but I just couldn't help thinking _what's going on with him_. He shook his head and came back to reality.

"So, do you want to see _Space Robots _or _Ninja Attack 2_?" I asked, trying to snap him out of this.

"I think I want to see _Space Robots__,_" Ethan answered, opening his locker to get some books.

"Yeah, I think_ Space Robots _is better," I agreed.

**Ethan's POV:**

At home, I sat down on the couch waiting for Benny to come out of the kitchen. When he did, I saw him with a big bowl of popcorn in his hand. He sat on the couch beside me then started talking about how awesome the movie will be. When he was done talking, I took the DVD and inserted it.

When the movie started, something else started too… my hunger. I excused myself to go to the kitchen, but Benny didn't want me to miss the movie. I didn't want to miss the movie either, but I had no choice but to go to the kitchen and take some blood substitute.

Benny finally let me go to the kitchen. I drank some blood substitute, but I have no idea what happened to me when I was approaching Benny after returning to the living room. I felt that his blood's scent was more powerful; I felt that I needed human blood more than anything else. I couldn't help it but to flash out those little demons and bite him. But I had to control myself.

Benny looked at me in a strange way, all I did was smile. I had no idea if Benny noticed anything, but I sure did hope he didn't.

_I can't help it, I have to do it. Can't resist, _I thought.

"Huh?" Benny looked at me again.

**HAHA! So guys do you want Benny to find out about this whole fledgling thing, or do you want Ethan to keep on hiding his little secret? It's not little at all but… anyway; leave your suggestions in the reviews down here. And sorry for the short chapter.**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	4. Finding Out

**Hey! I may change my username, actually I will. Just wanted to tell you. And enjoy!**

**Benny's POV:**

"Huh? What can't you resist?" I said. I was so confused about what had been going on with Ethan lately.

Ethan looked at the popcorn bowl, and then swallowed.

"I can't resist this popcorn. I am having a healthy diet." Ethan wasn't really being straight with me, and I really didn't believe this stupid lie.

"Come on. Just tell me what's going on!" I paused the movie then gave him my full attention.

"Nothing is going on." Ethan crossed his arms. He didn't want to tell me anything. It was obvious he was hiding something. I looked at him with serious eyes.

"Benny, I just can't tell you," Ethan sounded more serious than before.

"What can't you tell me? We live in the supernatural world. How far can this be?" I said with my voice getting a little louder.

"Oh, it's much worse," Ethan said, but it was kind of like a whisper.

"Why won't you tell me?" I stood up.

"I just can't, ok?" Ethan replied. He looked a bit confused when he said that.

"You know I'm probably mad at you right now." I sat down again, crossing my hands.

"Ok, if you do want to know, then here it goes."Now it was Ethan's time to stand up.

**Ethan's POV:**

I stood up and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I… I… I'm a fledgling," I confessed. "Please don't be mad at me. I really didn't want this." I hoped he wouldn't be negative about it, but I was wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Benny said with eyes full of shock.

When he said those words, I felt so guilty. He looked like he was disappointed in me. I just wanted to make things right, instead, it made things harder for me to bear.

"Because I saw the way you yelled at Rory for breaking something. And then I thought _what would happen if that was me telling you I broke something, or even worse__._" I looked down at the ground and took another breath.

"I yelled at him because he's Rory, and you're… you. You're not like him. And I would forgive you if you told me the truth right away." I sat down and everything was silent. It stayed that way for a couple of seconds, and then I started speaking.

"What would you do if you were me? Wouldn't you be terrified? What would you do? Would you even think about telling somebody?" I tried to make a point with a couple of questions.

"I'm still mad at you .Just one question: why didn't you want to tell me? I mean, I'm your best friend, and I thought we told each other everything. Looks like I was wrong." Benny shook his head. I couldn't believe he was making this even harder for me.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think I could trust anyone at that…"

"Is this what it's all about? You didn't trust me?" Benny stood up and grabbed his stuff.

"Benny, wait!" I stretched my hand to touch his shoulder. "You don't understand; don't let this ruin our friendship!" I begged, my heart aching as the friend who had been through everything with me looked back, and I saw that his eyes, which were normally wide open doors through which I could see his thoughts, were dark and guarded.

"It's a little bit too late for that, isn't it?" Benny took his DVD and stormed out of the house without a goodbye. I could tell that he was angry, because he slammed the door behind him, making a loud noise that even woke up Jane.

How could Benny make this even harder? I tried to save our friendship and make it stronger, but it's even worse now. I don't even think he wants to talk to me. What am I going to do?

**For all of you who are waiting for Etharah chapters, don't worry, you don't have to wait. Until then! Bye!**


	5. Erica & Ethan?

**Thank you mspinky123 for this amazing idea. Enjoy… and review.**

**Ethan's POV:**

After that argument I had with Benny, everything was upside down. I no longer knew who I really was. I no longer had a friend who was always there for me. I couldn't stop thinking about Benny; I wished he could understand what I had been through. But there was someone who I couldn't get my mind off: Sarah. If I ever decided to tell her, she might feel guilty because I said that I wished I could live forever just for her.

I stopped thinking about all that when I saw Benny walking down the hallway, looking at the ground and seeming rather sad and disappointed. He was walking slowly. It took him sometime to reach his locker. He looked at me with eyes full of solemnity. He fixed his backpack and walked away. I touched him on his shoulder so he would know that I needed to talk to him. He looked at me, but his eyes were filled with hatred this time.

"What do you want now?" Benny said angrily. He crossed his arms, and I let go of his shoulder.

"Benny, I just want to say that I'm sorry," I apologized. But I didn't think he would forgive me this easily.

"A simple sorry won't make everything alright, will it?" Benny said with a low tone.

"I don't suppose it would, but I just want you to know that I really am sorry, and I really don't want to lose you. The last thing that I ever wanted to do is hurt you, and if I did, I'm really sorry." I hoped Benny wouldn't make things even worse.

"Ethan, it's not about that, it's about you not trusting me. You know what they say; friendship is just like a mirror. Once it's broken, it could never be perfect again." Benny shook his head then looked away.

"Benny, don't say that." I turned him around so he could see me again. "Just imagine yourself in my place… again. Would you have told me about anything?"

Benny was silent for a couple of seconds, and then he started speaking. "I suppose you are right. But just promise to tell me the truth, always."

I nodded in agreement. "Ok, I promise to always to tell you the truth, no matter what." I paused for a second, and then started speaking again. "So, do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course I do; I can't stay mad at you forever," Benny said, smiling. I opened my hands waiting for a hug. He hugged me with a smile remaining on his face.

**Sarah's POV:**

I was heading towards my locker. When I got there, I saw Ethan and Erica, which was okay with me. But what was weird was that I always see them together now. I would understand if it was for a couple of days, but every day? That wasn't normal. I saw Erica handing Ethan a plastic bag. He took it with a smile on his face. He hugged her, but she pushed him away. It was a good thing that I could hear their conversation from a distance.

"I really owe you one," Ethan said, looking inside the plastic bag.

"You better," Erica laughed. Ethan waved at Erica then left, leaving her alone.

I walked over to her a bit confused at what I saw. Seriously, why do they always hang out with each other? That was the question that was stuck in my head.

"What was that?" I asked, pointing at the direction the Ethan was heading towards.

"What do you mean?" Erica pretended that there was nothing going on.

"That thing with Ethan," I said, still pointing the same direction.

"Nothing, it's just two friends bonding." Erica punched me on the shoulder lightly.

"I don't think you were. You never agree with geeks, so how could you bond with… Ethan," I said lowering my hand. "Erica, tell me, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. Just trust me." Erica placed her hand on my shoulder. "You're just being silly." Erica raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not; I just want to find out what's going on!" I took Erica's hand and lowered it.

"So, you don't believe me? What kind of a friend are you?" Erica shook her head, and then went to class.

**Ethan's POV:**

"Why don't you ask her out?" Benny was trying to encourage me, but I didn't think it was working.

"I can't, I'm gonna chicken out." I opened my locker with disagreement.

"Just come on! Give it a try." Benny closed my locker.

"No, I won't." I crossed my arms. "Not right now anyway."

"You're not gonna get a girl if you stay this way." Benny smiled, which made me crack and agree to ask her out.

Benny and I walked towards Sarah. I stopped because I was nervous. Benny was trying to push me, until he succeeded. I looked at Benny, and he gave me two thumbs up. I took a deep breath then tapped Sarah's shoulder. She turned around to reveal an angry look on her face, which almost made me jump from my place beside her.

"What?" she said angrily.

"Uhhh… Hey Sarah! W-w-what's going o-o-on?" I stuttered at the fact that she was angry.

"I can't believe you! Why would you do this?" Sarah said, calming down a little bit.

"What? What did I do?" I said a bit confused.

"Just forget it," Sarah said, turning around to face her locker.

"Sarah, what happened? Just tell me!" I touched her shoulder. But when I did that, I got a vision.

_Sarah was at our door, ready to leave. She waved at someone, and then went outside. She walked a little bit, and then paused, looking left and right. She took one step, then… Jesse jumped from behind her, and locked her between his arms._

_"Where is your idiot friend?" Jesse looked at her._

_"What friend?' Sarah asked trying to struggle from hi__s__ hands._

_"The one that you babysit__,__" Jesse said__,__ "Where is he?"_

_"I don't know__;__ he wasn't inside__.__" Sarah was pushed down by Jesse._

I was brought back to reality. Why would he want me? Why me? It didn't make any sense to me.

Sarah shook her head. "Why would it be important to you if you find out?" Sarah took her books and closed her locker. "I got to go." Sarah walked off to class. I walked to where Benny was standing.

"What happened? What's up with her?" Benny asked.

"I don't know. But I had a vision," I said with my face full of fear.

"What is it?" Benny questioned.

"Jesse's after me," I simply said. Benny's face was full of shock.


	6. I Have Feelings

**Hey guys! You can now clearly see that I'm no longer **_**narutoxhinataxneji1,**_** (that's kinda long isn't it?) I am now **_**TeamEthanMorgan **_**which is also my twitter account name… just saying. And sorry if you don't like this chapter. R&R PLEASE!**

**Benny's POV:**

I was shocked when Ethan said those words. Why is Jesse after him? And what did he mean? Was he following him or did he want him?

"What exactly do you mean by that?" I questioned him.

"I mean that he wants me. I wonder if he knows about...?" Ethan looked at his feet then back at me. "This?" He looked really worried at that point.

"I don't know, but we better watch out," I said "We should really forget about that right now."

"How? I can't!" Ethan replied shaking me with both of his hands on my shoulders. He looked at both of his arms, and then lowered them with an awkward look on his face.

"Just try to focus on something else… like Sarah!" I nodded. I was really trying to make him forget about Jesse. His life has been pretty complicated lately; he was a fledgling, Sarah didn't want to talk to him, and Jesse wanted him for some reason. I really did care about him, and I really didn't want to lose him, but either way I was going to lose him. So I wanted him to stay happy while he was still living his life with me, which seems kind of selfish, but it's worth it. And at that moment things weren't going as smoothly as I thought they would be.

"You're right!" Ethan nodded. "I'm just wondering why is she angry at me. I don't know what I've done to make her so angry."

"So, she was angry with you!" I curled my arm over his shoulders. "You really messed up this time." I teased him.

"Didn't you hear me? I don't know what I've done wrong!" Ethan raised his voice a little bit.

"E, you better talk to her and find out what happened, or…"

"I'm gonna die alone?" Ethan cut me off with a smile on his face. I really didn't know why he smiled, but I was relieved that Ethan forgot about Jesse.

"No! You're not gonna die alone!" I said with a concerned smile on the face.

"And why so?" Ethan asked

"Because…you're not gonna get older, which means you won't die." I said with that creepy smile on my face.

"Benny! I'm serious!" Ethan said lowering his voice.

"You're going to ask her out after you fix everything." I said lowering my hand.

"Ok, I'm gonna ask her out." Ethan agreed, still smiling at me.

**Erica's POV:**

At night, I arrived at the Morgan's house with some more blood substitute. I knew Sarah was inside babysitting Jane, so I decided I would talk to her. The door was soon opened by Ethan. He greeted me, and took the plastic bag. I told him that I wanted to talk to Sarah too, so he let me in. I called Sarah, because I knew she was upstairs, but she was busy with Jane, and told me she was coming in just a few minutes.

"So, is Benny here?" I asked sitting on the couch and opening the TV.

"Nope! He didn't come today. He said that he had to do homework," he explained.

"Oh…"

"Why are you asking about him?" Ethan looked at me.

"Ummm…uhhh…" I couldn't tell him I liked Benny, or else he would tell him.

But the second reason why I froze is because when he looked at me, his eyes met mine. I couldn't get my eyes off of him. It's not that I like him… no! It's just one of those moments. After a few seconds I felt that we were getting closer to each other. With every second that passed, we were getting closer and closer, until we closed our eyes. The only thing I remembered was his lips touching mine. I kind of liked it, which was even weirder than anything I've done in my life. But we broke apart when we heard Sarah coming downstairs with tears in her eyes.

"How could you?" She started crying, and went upstairs using her vampire speed to get to Ethan's room.

Ethan and I looked at each other, and then went to his room. We opened the door and found Sarah on Ethan's bed, rubbing her tears. She looked at us.

"What do you want from me?" She asked looking away while sobbing.

"Sarah, this isn't what it looks like." I said sitting beside her, and Ethan doing that as well.

"It looks like you were kissing Ethan," she said sniffing, then looking at me, "Erica, tell me the truth. Do you have feelings for him?" Sarah asked.

I looked at Ethan, but he was looking blankly at the ceiling, like he was thinking or something. He shook his head, and looked at Sarah.

"Is that what it's all about?" Ethan asked, "You thought we were dating? Sarah, that would never happen."

"I just couldn't help it. I'm just so sorry." I said. She looked at Ethan and started speaking.

**Ethan's POV:**

"Is that completely true? You two weren't dating?" Sarah asked.

"Erica, can I talk to Sarah alone?" I told Erica.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind." Erica smiled then headed to the door.

Sarah sat down properly and looked at me. I held her hands to let her know that I cared about her.

"Yes, it's true, and you should understand that I care about you, and I don't want your feelings to get hurt." I said looking at her hands. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. It wasn't just a smile; it was a smile that showed care and love.

"You really do?" Sarah asked. I nodded with a smile remaining on my face.

"And Sarah, I want to ask you something." I said releasing her hands and looking directly at her face.

"What is it?" Sarah looked at me with a confused face.

"Will you go out with me?" I said it in a quick way, and hoped she would say yes.

Sarah nodded. "I would love to," she said. Sarah noticed the big smile on my face.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked her politely.

"I don't know. I'm thinking a movie or something," she answered me, looking at the corner of my room.

"Okay, how about Saturday night?" I asked Sarah.

"That would be great," Sarah nodded. "Pick me up at eight?" Sarah headed to the door, and looked at me.

"Okay." I simply said.

"Great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah waved at me before closing the door, leaving me with a big, wide smile on my face.

**PLZ PLZ PLZ review for some Bennica and for more chapters. I want to at least reach 30 reviews so PLZ!**


	7. The Date & The Secret

**Would like to thank my new beta reader PimpedOutGreenEars. Like I said before,I'm going to stay in my grandma's house for two weeks starting from the 15th of December. They don't have Internet, so I won't be able to publish more chapters. Tears. Anyway, enjoy and remember to review.**

**Benny's POV:**

"So, you actually asked her out?" I was talking to Ethan in a video chat, and he told me he asked her out. He finally had the courage to ask her out; finally.

"Yeah, I actually thought I'd chicken out, or strike out. I'm glad I was wrong." I noticed Ethan was jumping up and down. He really was thrilled and things were getting better. He sat still for a second and looked confused. "Did you even finish your homework, or are you running away from it?"

"Well, I finished most of it." I looked left and right repeatedly. I only didn't do one assignment, and we did half of it in school, so it's okay with me.

"Benny, you should do the rest." Ethan said like it was more important than other things, which it was.

"Oh, come on! It's only a stinking work sheet," I whined, almost like a baby. "There are things more important than school"

"Like what?" Ethan asked. I just had the answer from the beginning, and there was no need for thinking.

Ethan looked at the watch on his wrist, and sighed. "I gotta go to bed. Bye Benny!" Ethan said before going offline.

~~ The next night at Ethan's house ~~

I went to Ethan's room, and he was getting ready for his date, but the problem was that he was very nervous.

He started walking left and right in a hurry. "Why are you so…nervous?" I asked him.

He stopped and looked at me. I sat down and motioned him to sit beside me. He sat down, but not so close to me. He didn't seem like he was focused on anything.

"I'm just worried. What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't feel the same way I do? What if she doesn't want to date me again after only one date? And what if she doesn't feel anything towards me?" Ethan took a breath and then started to calm down.

"Relax! I'm sure nothing will go wrong," I assured him.

He just looked at me then his watch. "I have to go now!" But before he did he went to call someone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked him in a curious way.

"Your grandma, no one's here to babysit Jane." Ethan pressed some numbers. He just couldn't leave me here alone with Jane.

"Why can't you just leave me in charge?" I asked, hoping for an 'Okay, I'll leave you in charge'.

"Remember the last time I left you in charge? There was a black hole in the middle of the living room!" Ethan said making a point. "We don't want that to happen again, do we? That's what you get for using magic." Ethan continued pressing the numbers on the phone.

Grandma seemed to agree to come babysit Jane. There went my freedom.

**Ethan's POV:**

I went outside, looked at my car, took a breath, and then entered my car. I was thinking about those questions I asked Benny. What if one of them is true? I couldn't let that happen. I loved her a lot, and I couldn't let anything bad happen. I turned on my car and drove to Sarah's house. She was already outside waiting for me. She saw the car and knew it was me. She waved at me and came to sit in the passenger seat.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Sarah asked me.

"I don't know; let's see when we get there." I said.

I was driving and there was just an awkward silence. I didn't have anything to say, and neither did she. We arrived at the movie theater and went inside. There were many wonderful movies, but Sarah chose 'New Year's Eve'. Luckily the movie was going to start in just five minutes, so we directly went inside the theater hall. We talked about random things before the movie started.

When it did, Sarah looked at me. "Don't you want to get yourself some popcorn or something?" Sarah asked me.

"No, I'm good" I said quickly, maybe too quickly. She looked at me in a weird way.

"Ok, that was weird," she said in a low voice.

I ignored her last sentence and sat down straight. I placed my arm on the seat's arm, and I felt a hand touching mine. I looked down at my hand and saw Sarah's over mine. I looked at her, and she was already looking at me. We both shared a smile no comma and then continued watching the movie. I couldn't help but look at her the entire movie. I didn't even look at the screen.

When the movie ended we got out of the theater hall, and I checked my miss calls and text messages. I found one miss call from Erica, so I called her.

She picked up the phone is just a few seconds. "Hello," she answered.

"Hey Erica." I said, but I was kind of in a hurry.

"Hey Ethan," she said.

"I had one miss call from you. What did you want to say?" I asked her, trying to speed it up.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to say that I wanted to come to your house, but you were on a date," she replied.

"Did you want Sarah or something?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to say hi to Benny. And besides, I'm waiting for Sarah," she answered.

"That's it?" I asked, hoping it would be.

"Yeah, that's it. So, bye, I guess." Erica said before I said good bye and hung up.

"What did she want?" Sarah asked. She just knew it was Erica.

"She just wanted to say that she came to my house, and she's waiting for you. And how did you know it was Erica?" I wondered.

"I'm not deaf, I heard you say 'Hey Erica'." I felt stupid for not noticing that, so I just laughed at myself.

"Well, Erica's waiting for you, so let's go." I said pointing at the exit.

We went outside and got in my car, but I noticed the sadness on Sarah's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me, but she was still sad. "Is it me?"

"No, no, no. I really like you, but…" Her words faded out. "As you can see, I'm a vampire, an immortal, but you're not."

'_Ain't that the whole truth', _I thought.

"So?" I asked, not knowing where she would go with this.

"You'll grow up, and I'll be seventeen forever. I don't know if this relationship is going to work out between us. I'm just…" She didn't continue.

Those words made my heart ache, burn, and break into pieces. I was thinking that if I told her the truth that she'll say I'm a liar, and that I wasn't being honest with her, which I wasn't. But if I don't, she'll find out one day. Having a life like mine wasn't that easy.

"That doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you. I'll give this relationship a chance and see what happens," she said after a few seconds, which made me relieved.

I drove to my house and got out of the car. Sarah and I went inside, but we didn't find Erica anywhere.

"Where is she right now?" Sarah asked.

"Beats me! Well, I don't know about her, but I know where we'll go." I grabbed her by her hand.

"Huh?" I pulled her upstairs and in front of my room. "What are we doing in here?"

"Not in here, we're going to go inside… alone." I said, and Sarah smiled.

But when we opened the door, we froze in our places at the scene of Benny and Erica making out. Benny looked at us, then he let go of Erica. Erica looked around and saw us standing in front of the door and looked at us with her eyes wide open.

"Guys, this isn't what it looks like." Benny shook his head.

"How long has this…" Sarah pointed at them from head to toe. "Been going on?"

"Since this week," Benny replied simply, looking rather ashamed."I am just so sorry I didn't tell you. I understand if you're mad…"

"I'm not mad." I cut him off.

"What?" Benny excused himself to talk to me alone. "After I got mad at you, you're not mad at me?"

"No. Listen, I hid a big secret from you that I should've told you from the beginning. You only hid a small secret, and I'm okay with it!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"But…"

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?" I said a bit louder.

"No, but… Never mind." Benny looked down, but he wasn't sad at all.

"So, how'd the date go?" Benny said changing the subject.

"It was pretty good." I nodded.

"Only good?" Benny looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Yeah, Sarah said that she's a vampire and I'm… well, she thinks I am not. And she thinks that this relationship might not work out between us, but she still has feelings for me, so I'm good." I explained what Sarah said.

"You're going to have to tell her… and Rory about this. You can't hide forever." Benny made a point, but I still didn't want to.

"I can't; not now anyway," I sighed. "What do you think she would do if I tell her?"

"I don't really know, but how about Rory? He's our friend, you have to tell him." Benny pointed out. I surprisingly agreed to tell Rory.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow, but don't try to rush me." I pointed at him.

"Okay, okay, professor turtle. No one will rush you," Benny said with a goofy smile. "Well, I wish you good luck." Benny tapped me on my shoulder and then went inside my room.

**So, how do you like this one guys? It's my longest one. This took me more time to write than the first chapter. It took me more time to find a beta reader. Well anyway, thank you for reading, and hopefully Rory will make an appearance in the next chapter. Review down here!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Total Difference

**Sorry guys for making you wait for so long. Now, here's my chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Benny's POV:**

"You're going to tell him, right?" I asked Ethan if he's actually telling Rory. If he didn't want to I thought I'd blackmail him.

"I told you that you shouldn't rush me!" Ethan pointed at me. I raised both my hands then lowered them quickly.

"Ok, fine," I sighed. "You don't want that fight to happen again, do you?" I said suddenly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what did I just say?" Ethan said. "Where's Rory anyway?"

"I don't know. He told me he'd be here." I said looking at my watch.

"I'm right here!" We heard Rory's voice, which was so close to us. I looked at my right and Ethan did the same thing, but nothing was there. We looked at the opposite side, and Rory was there, grinning.

"Aaaah!" Ethan and I shouted.

"Would you stop doing that?" Ethan asked while catching his breath.

"What were you guys going to tell me?" Rory asked us in confusion.

I looked at Ethan. He sighed and then looked at Rory.

"I'll tell you, but promise me you won't tell Sarah." Ethan said.

"Sarah? Aren't you guys dating now?" Rory asked. I was just surprised he knew that. I thought he was too stupid to know that.

"How did you know that?" I asked Rory while crossing my arms.

"Don't think that I'm stupid. I saw you and Sarah at the movies when I was on a date with Della. What else would two friends be doing at the movies?" Rory asked. But my mind was stuck on a word: Della. How did he get a date with her? The guy couldn't get a date with an elephant.

"Wait, wait, wait. You and Della?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Yeah, she's hot. I think that she's so into me." Rory said looking up at nowhere.

"We're getting off topic," I said. "Go on Ethan, I'll let you handle it." I said with an evil smile on my face.

Ethan looked at me with annoyance. I saw the fist he made, but I still smiled at him.

'_Just tell him,'_ I thought, trying to communicate with Ethan.

'_Will this telepathy thing EVER wear off?'_I heard Ethan's voice. I just laughed.

'_Nope, there's no reverse spell for it.'_ I just kept laughing silently.

"Why the sudden silence?" Rory asked.

"Oh sorry, just promise me you won't tell Sarah." Ethan said again.

"Promise!" Rory said simply.

Ethan looked left and right, checking to see if Sarah was close to us. "I'm a fledgling." Ethan whispered.

"So, that's good right?" Rory asked. As Ethan and I knew him, he was clueless.

"No, it isn't. Even Ethan hates it. Right, E?" I gave Ethan my elbow, not really nudging him, just elbowing him.

I didn't hear a thing from him, so I elbowed him again. "Right, E?" I repeated. I slowly looked at him and he was rubbing the back of his neck. "Ethan?" I raised one of my eyebrows in confusion.

"Well…"

"You don't like it, right?" I questioned him, crossing my arms.

"Not really like it, but… It's just okay." Ethan said, lowering his hand.

"But, you don't hate it? Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad thing?" I asked opening my locker. I was just kind of sad about this.

"Benny what's wrong?" Ethan asked me.

I looked at Rory and asked him nicely to leave me and Ethan alone so we can talk. "Just a quick question; Do you really like staying like this?"

"I really wouldn't say like, more like accept." Ethan answered me.

"Well, I don't know if I'm going to lose you or not…"

"Benny, you're not going to lose me. We can find a cure." Ethan placed his hand on my shoulder, but I lowered it.

"No, it's cool." I looked inside my locker to search for my math book, but I'm still worrying about losing my best friend.

"Benny, what are you saying? That you want me to stay like this? A blood-sucking demon? No, Benny, I just can't." Ethan looked at me.

"Ethan, I just want you to live your life happily." I took out my math book and then looked at Ethan.

"But…"

"No, E. I'm just going to accept the fact that all of my friends are immortals and I'm not. I'm just going to lose all of you." I sighed and took a step away, but I felt a hand touching my shoulder.

"No, you're not Benny. I'm not going to lose my best friend." Ethan said.

"Yes I am…unless…" I said thinking about another way.

"Unless what?" Ethan asked looking confused.

"Unless I turn too." I suggested.

"No, Benny, I'm not going to let you suffer the pain." Ethan disagreed with my suggestion.

"What pain?" I asked, not knowing what he meant.

"The hunger. I do admit that I can't stay here beside you, you smell good to me. I don't know how long I can take it standing here with that sweet sweet smell; but I did stay here for you" Ethan said. I could tell that he was getting weaker by the minute.

"But I don't want to lose you guys!" I exclaimed.

"I can't do it." Ethan crossed his arms in disagreement.

"But…"

"For the third and last time, no!" Ethan screamed.

Those words did really shut me up. I couldn't lose him or any of my other friends. He has been my friends since we were kids, and I can't lose him now. I thought we were supposed to stay best friends forever, but I don't know if we will.

"Wait, Benny, you really do want this don't you?" Ethan looked at me with concern. I just nodded.

"Okay Benny, I will do it only when the time has come," he said. I just smiled at him.

"I wonder where Rory is now." I said.

"Right here." We heard Rory's voice. We looked at _my _right and found Rory there. He really frightens us when he does this.

"Rory, you've got to stop doing that!" Ethan shouted as he shook his head.

"Did you hear everything we said?" I asked him.

"No, only the _where's Rory _part," Rory said with a perky smile. "Guys, guess what? Della's a vampire too, up top!" Rory said raising his hand.

"Yeah, that's fair. Della's a vampire, Rory's a vampire, you, Sarah, and Erica are vampires, and I'm not!" I complained.

Ethan laughed and looked at me. "I told you that I'll do it, would you stop whining?" Ethan asked. "We have to go to class now."

With that I closed my locker and headed to math class.

**Another sorry for no Etharah or Bennica, but I promise that there will be Etharah in next chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait. I'm back now! Review for more.**


	9. My Girl or my Ex?

**Thanks for reviewing. I could have not reached it to this far without you guys. I would like to thank KeroNya, HGSart and of course my beta reader. Go read HGSart's story, its amazing! And thank you 5arcasmIsMyMiddleName for trying to beta read. Really appreciated it. Enjoy!**

**Ethan's POV:**

It was another normal Thursday. Mom and dad were out on a date. Sarah was inside the house babysitting Jane, and I was just in my room playing a new video game alone for hours. Benny didn't come, and I had no idea why. I felt kind of lonely without him, even if Sarah was there. I was just about to finish level three when I heard the door open. I spun the chair around and saw the beautiful Sarah at the door smiling at me.

"Hey Sarah!" I greeted. I was so happy to see her; being alone in my room wasn't very nice.

"Hey Ethan! Have you been here the whole time?" Sarah asked me.

"Yeah. Video games!" I said. Sarah laughed, and I did as well.

I sat on my bed and motioned Sarah to come sit beside me. She smiled and walked into my room, then sat beside me.

"So, where's Jane right now?" I asked her.

"She's sleeping," Sarah looked at her watch, then back at me. "Your parents are coming in like five minutes."

I nodded and looked at her. When I did so, she was looking at me too. Our eyes met, and I felt that she was leaning against me. I really did think we'd have our first kiss at that moment. She got closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes, and I noticed that Sarah did that too. Our lips were only a few inches away. I was almost going to kiss her, but Sarah's phone made some noise as if she got a text message. She took out her phone and read the text. She closed the phone and looked at me.

"Erica said to come to her house when I'm done babysitting, which would be in three minutes. Your mom did call me to tell me when they are coming," Sarah said. "She actually calls me every twenty minutes." Sarah smiled at me and headed towards the door. She turned around to face me, still smiling. "Oh, and Ethan," she said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Sarah said waving at me, then exiting.

I blushed, but she didn't notice. I heard her call Jane, and I knew she was in her room by that time telling her to go to sleep or something, so I went downstairs and outside the backyard.

The only reason I was outside was because I wanted to get some fresh air and some time to be alone in peace. I went to the backyard and lied down beside the wall. The good thing was that Sarah doesn't know that I was outside. I just didn't want anyone to know where I was, or I would be disturbed. The only thing that disturbed me was the thought of Jesse. I didn't know what he wanted from me or what he wanted to do with me. Fortunately, I did shake that thought out of my mind and started to relax. I closed my eyes and imagined that the sun was shining on me and instead of it actually hurting me, it didn't do anything. I felt that I was slowly levitated from the ground and started floating in midair, which I couldn't do, just felt I did. I was soon lifted up to the clouds. Those clouds felt like a bed – a bed that didn't actually put me to sleep. They moved me slowly left and right, and I actually felt relaxed more than ever. No thought in my head, no problems to deal with so far, no one there to disturb me, nothing.

But I knew that I was wrong when I heard Sarah's voice. I couldn't hear it clearly, so I stood up and walked to the corner where Sarah was. I took a peak, making sure no one would see me. I was shocked when I saw Jesse, the person that I didn't want to think of. Sarah was already on the ground, struggling from Jesse.

"You're going to tell me where he is or else." Jesse said.

"Or else what?" Sarah asked.

"Or else you're gonna have to deal with me." Jesse said with an evil smile appearing on his face.

I couldn't stand seeing Sarah like this. I had to do something. I couldn't just stand there doing nothing, but watch my… girlfriend as she was on the ground, struggling from a beast. I decided not to hide and to try to do something to help her, and so I did.

"Leave her alone. I'm the one you want, aren't I?" I said in confidence.

He left her on the ground as if she was an unwanted toy and walked towards me. "So you finally came to face me?" Jesse asked crossing his arms.

"I didn't say I did." I said with hatred shown in my eyes.

"Look, I'm not here to do anything right now," Jesse said taking a step towards me. "Might do it later," Jesse came closer to me with his vampire speed. "So, tomorrow night, in front of the school at seven. Be there." He then disappeared and I could see Sarah trying to stand up, but failing. Jesse reappeared behind me and I looked at him. "Prepare for revenge young fledgling." Jesse whispered, but high enough for Sarah to hear him. He then disappeared.

How could he know that? And why did he have to mention it at that time.

I slowly turned my head around to face Sarah, who was standing with a look of confusion. "Fledgling? I mean, I'm a full vampire, and he knows that and you're just human." Sarah said. I knew I had to tell her.

"That's not completely true." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked with confusion remaining on her face and nothing else.

"There _is _a fledgling." I said, taking it slowly.

"I still don't get you." Sarah said.

"Sarah, it's me." I said waiting for her reaction.

Sarah laughed a little bit. "You're kidding right?" Sarah said. After she was done laughing, she noticed the seriousness on my face. "Oh, you're not!" She screamed, but I did notice how angry she was. "Ethan…"

"Sarah, I'm sorry…"

"How could you? I saved you from being one and now you lie to me about it?" I saw the tears coming down her eyes. She turned from angry to sad.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to, but…" My words faded out.

"'I'm sorry'? That's what every guy says." Sarah said.

"I would've told you, but I thought that if I told you that you…"

"You could've told me the truth instead of lying." She didn't even let me continue my sentence.

"I wanted to, but I thought that if I did, you would get mad at me, not want to talk to me, or even worse, break up with me." I said starting to sound sadder at every word I said.

"Maybe I will," Sarah said, turning angry all of the sudden. "I can't believe I even liked you. I was so close to kissing you and thank goodness I didn't. You are such a jerk!" She left with vampire speed.

So we were through. I messed up big time. Everything was terrible. First, Jesse wanted to 'get revenge'. Now, my girlfriend broke up with me. I really did hope nothing else would go wrong. I went inside with a sad face. I didn't even bother looking up.

"Where were you?" Mom asked me.

"Nowhere. Just in the backyard." I said trying to hide my sadness, but not taking my eyes off of the ground.

I heard mom and dad whisper. "Ross, I think…"

"No, I think we shouldn't meddle. He's a teenager… you know." I guess they did see the sadness on my face. I wasn't very good at hiding things.

I ran upstairs, trying, and failing, to forget about everything going on lately.


	10. Do Forgive Me Before I'm Gone

**So, I've read your reviews and most of you are sad about the break up. Just read this chapter and find out what will happen. Oh yeah, don't forget to review.**

**Sarah's POV:**

I woke up in the morning feeling tired. I looked at my phone and picked it up. I had two messages; from Erica and Ethan. I opened Erica's first because I was just too angry at Ethan to check his message first.

_You missed last nite. It was so awesome! Next time, come w/ me & I promise not 2 bring Benny. –E_

I went back and pressed Ethan's message.

_I need 2 talk 2 u._

I quickly closed my phone for no apparent reason. I looked at the clock and there were ten minutes left before school. I got dressed quickly and went downstairs. I like going to school when it's about, like, seven minutes left before class, just to talk to Erica. I got to school and I saw Erica at her locker. I walked towards her, and she noticed me. She waved at me, and I waved back. I walked a bit until I got to her.

"Hey Erica! I got your text, and I'm so sorry. Things are just complicated right now." I told her. She seemed to notice that I wasn't in such a great mood.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Erica asked with concern shown on her face.

"Do I have to tell you?" I asked, hoping for a 'no', but knowing the answer is 'yes'.

"Yes, you have to. We're friends, and we're supposed to tell each other everything." Erica said, putting her arm around my shoulders.

I sighed and then told her everything that happened last night; about Jesse and Ethan, I even told her that I knew that she did it to him. "He just got me kind of angry." I said, taking a breath.

"Is that why you didn't come to my house for movie night?" Erica asked.

"Erica! Would you please focus on my point here?" I said a bit louder than before.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm sorry for your break up," she said, completely focused at that point. She was looking behind me. "Speaking of which, here comes your geek." Erica said lowering her voice.

I looked behind me, and there he was. I still had feelings for him, but I just didn't want to admit that. I spun around, pretending that I didn't care, when the truth is that I so do. I kept ignoring him as he walked towards me until I felt his tap, which made me turn around again and look at him.

"Hey Sarah. I just need to talk to you about yesterday." Ethan said.

"We already said enough." I said as I turned to face my locker and opened it.

"I don't think we did," Ethan said, pausing. "What I wanted to say is that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. You were right when you said I was acting like a jerk. I'm just asking for your forgiveness."

"I forgive you…"

"I'm not only asking for your forgiveness, I'm also asking for a second chance." Ethan said holding my hand.

"I can't. I don't even know if I can trust you… Even as a friend." I said, taking away my hand from his.

I noticed the sadness on his face and started to feel sorry for him, but I had no other choice. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said while taking my text books.

I walked with Erica a bit, still feeling sorry. "What was that all about?" Erica asked me.

I took a breath then looked at her. "It's just about yesterday. I'm just so stupid." I said. I was sure Erica didn't know what I meant by 'stupid'.

"Why? You made a good choice." Erica said, a bit clueless.

"You don't understand. I still have feelings for him." I said in a low voice.

"I have a question," Erica said, and I gave her my full attention. "Do you… love him?" She asked me.

"Will you make fun of me if I tell you?" I questioned her. She shook her head and laughed a bit, but she turned serious after a few seconds. "I l-love him… a lot actually." Instead of seeing her laugh, I still saw her serious.

"Just don't tell anyone that I'll help someone," she looked left and right, then at me. "But I will," She paused a bit then continued. "If you love him, then why hide it? Aren't you afraid of losing him?" I nodded. "Then get him back before losing him… forever."

Those words really got to me. I never knew I'd lose him. I just totally forgot about Jesse and how he's going to get his 'revenge'. I even forgot that it was tonight. It wasn't too late. I should at least show him that I really did care.

"Wow, Erica…"

"Don't tell anyone about this." Erica said.

I laughed a bit, then said, "Come one let's go to class."

**Ethan's POV:**

At night, which was the night of Jesse's revenge, I got ready in case his 'revenge' meant killing me. I had a dagger hidden on my shoes and a water gun filled with holy water inside one of my pockets that was kind of sticking out, so I covered it with my shirt. I made sure none of those would hurt me. I took a deep breath, and then went downstairs. I was thrilled when I saw my friend's downstairs sitting and talking, but a bit surprised, mostly because Della was there with Rory too.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Since you told me in school that I can't come and fight Jesse with you, then why can't all of us come?" Benny asked. **(A/N: That part wasn't mentioned, I know.) **

"No. I can't do this to you guys, especially you, Benny. I think Jesse wanted _me_ and not the rest of you, didn't he?" I said, coming down the stairs. "I better go then."

"I guess I came here for nothing." Erica said with a low voice.

"Guess so." I said with an even lower voice than hers.

I waved at my friends and exited. I went quickly to the front of the school. I looked left and right, searching for Jesse. I felt a little breeze from behind me, so I slowly turned around and saw Jesse.

"You decided to show up, didn't you?" He asked with an evil smile on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked all of the sudden.

He took a few steps to the right, _my _right, and then stopped. "Sarah. You just suddenly took her."

"We broke up." I said.

"Like I care," he said. "Here's what I'm planning to do," He walked towards me and stopped when he was only a foot away. "I kill you, Sarah moves on and comes with me," Now he walked till there were a few inches between us. "I'm going to make this fast."

Jesse took hold of me from my collar, and I was motionless. I was soon levitated from the ground by Jesse. He had a half smile this time. He threw me on the ground, which made me feel pain through all of my body. I couldn't move a finger. I couldn't see things clearly. Things were blurry.

**Sarah's POV:**

…Meanwhile…

Ethan closed the door, and Erica was going to go, but I couldn't let her. We had to help Ethan somehow. Even if we broke up, we're still friends. Friends are supposed to help each other.

"We have to help Ethan." I said.

"How? He wouldn't even let me." Benny whined.

"Forget what he said. We're going." I said, grabbing my jacket and putting it on.

Everyone seemed to agree with what I said.

"My car." Erica said.

We went to her car, it was kind of a big one. Erica sat in the driver's seat, I sat beside her, and Benny, Rory, and Della were behind us. When I looked at the three of them behind us, there was a bit of space between them. I had to admit her car was pretty amazing, especially the red paint job she had. She drove until she reached the school, but she parked behind the school. When we went in front of the school, we saw Ethan on the ground with Jesse on top of him, with a water gun and a stake pointed at Ethan.

"Ethan!" I yelled out. "Jesse, don't do this to him."

"And you think I wouldn't because…" Jesse waited for my answer.

"Because I'm going to do anything for you; anything except hurting my friends." I said. It may have sounded crazy for the others, but I couldn't stand seeing my friend, or should I say the one I love, get hurt.

"Anything?" Jesse came walking towards me slowly, leaving everything that was in his hands. I nodded. "So you'll join me?" He asked me. I nodded again.

"I can't let you do this, Sarah." I heard Ethan's weak voice, but ignored it.

Jesse looked at Ethan. He looked like he wanted to do some more, even though Ethan looked like he couldn't move a thing in his body. He walked towards him, and I was right; he wanted to let him suffer even more.

"Jesse, I thought I told you I'd do anything for you." I said.

He just ignored me and walked slowly to where Ethan was. Ethan was able to move his arm and get a dagger from his shoe. I saw that Ethan was panicking. He just closed his eyes and threw the dagger, hoping it would hit Jesse. It actually did, and Jesse was yelling with pain.

**Ethan's POV:**

After Jesse was turned to ashes, Sarah came running to me and hugged me.

"Ethan, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Does it look like I am?" I asked as I tried to move, but felt too much pain.

Sarah hugged me one more time for a few seconds. While hugging her, I saw Della looking at a pile of ashes, Rory holding her hand and looking at us, and Erica whispering something in Benny's ear. She finally let go of me after those ten seconds of hugging.

Sarah was going to speak, but Erica interrupted her saying, "Hey Sarah, take this." She threw Sarah some keys.

Sarah looked confused. "Your car keys?" Sarah questioned.

"Just carry Ethan to the car and drive it. Me, Benny, Rory, and Della decided to take a walk." Erica said smiling at Sarah.

Sarah looked at the key, then at me. "Can you stand up, or do you need help?" Sarah asked me.

"I'll try to," I said.

I moved my legs a little bit and felt pain, but ignored it. But the pain from standing up was worse. I felt fire burning my legs. I couldn't do anything, but move a small part of my body.

"Let me help you." Sarah said.

One of her arms was on my shoulder and one was holding my other arm. She helped me stand up and I succeeded, but still felt pain. If I walked I would either bend my leg, or carry on with the pain. Sarah helped me all the way to Erica's car and made me lie down on the back seat with both my legs up. She sat in the driver's seat and then looked back at me.

"Don't worry. I'll drive you home fast," she said. She turned around and buckled her seat belt.

She did drive fast to my house, and before I even knew it, I was lying down on my bed. Sarah sat right beside me.

"Ethan, I'm really sorry for tonight," she said, looking down at the floor. She looked like she didn't want to make eye contact with me.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do a thing." I said.

"Yes it is. Instead of helping you I just left you alone without support." Sarah said. She really did feel guilty about that.

"You had every right to do that. I shouldn't have lied to you. I should've just told you right away. Honestly, all I want back is you." I said. I didn't know why I said those words straight away. I thought that now that I said it, I might say something else; something that I never said to her before. "I love you."

Sarah's eyes were wide open. "You do? I mean, I love you too. I just never knew you felt that way."

"But I do. I always did," I said. My voice was fading into a whisper. "I never told you that before because I didn't know you felt the same way either."

"I'm just so sorry about that break up. I felt stupid for doing that." Sarah took a breath, then looked at me.

"So, can you just give me a second chance?" I asked her.

What I thought was that she won't give me a chance, but when I looked at her, she was smiling. Not just a smile, but a smile that showed love. She pressed her lips on my cheek and then looked at my eyes. "Does that answer your question?" She smiled.

"Awwww!" I heard a voice. I looked at the door and there were Erica and Benny standing. I heard a guy's voice, so it must've been Benny.

I gave him a look that told him 'get out' and not in a nice way.

"Sorry guys. We were just taking a peek and we saw you guys," Benny apologized. "Anyway, we just wanted to check on you," Benny looked at me from head to toe. "Looks like you already feel better."

"Yeah, I do. I just feel a little bit of pain from that crash I had." I said, fixing myself while ignored that pain.

"Well, Erica and I are going to the living room… to watch _Dusk_." Benny said. When he said the word 'Dusk', his mouth was just full of hatred.

Erica pulled Benny and went downstairs. I looked at Sarah, and she looked at me with a laugh. Probably from Benny.

"Well, you better relax. All that fighting must've gotten you tired," She stood up and took her purse that was on my computer chair. "Good night." She waved then switched off the light.

"Night." I said, then went into a deep sleep.

**There! I hope you're happy for this one. I promise for more.**

**All you have to do right now is review.**

**V**

**V**

**Down there.**

**V**

**V**

**Few more arrows left.**

**V**

**V**

**Almost reached it.**

**V**

**V**

**Now click!**


	11. Getting Weaker

**What's up guys? Thanks for all of you who reviewed and made my story a success. I could've not done this without you. Right now, I have writers block and it sucks. So, do you have any idea? If you do, then please tell me by leaving a review. Thanks and enjoy. **

**Ethan's POV:**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The sound of the alarm clock woke me up. I sat down on my bed as I rubbed my eyes, and then pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock. When waking up, I felt no pain; well, actually a little pain but it didn't bother me. I began to smile because knowing the fact that Sarah wasn't mad at me and we made up was just so pleasant. I stood up and got dressed for school. I put on a pair of sunglasses and went straight to school. I saw Benny standing in front of our locker -as normal- and he was searching for something in his locker, so I just walked up to him.

"Hey Benny. How's it going?" I greeted him.

"Hey Ethan," Benny said, still searching for something inside his locker. "Where is that damn book?" He said, almost to himself. "There it is." He said, taking his History book out.

I was going to open my mouth to speak, but Benny beat me to it. "Guess what new video game I got? _War of Duty_." Benny said, answering his own question.

"Isn't that game kind of like _Call of Duty_?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You know what they say about _don't judge a book by its cover_?" He said. I nodded. "Well, they didn't say a thing about video games." Benny said.

"So I'm guessing that you just looked at its cover and bought it," I said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Benny nodded.

I laughed then opened my locked to get my book. Everything was going great until I smelt the scent of his blood. The scent of his blood was just like the smell of candy. I didn't know why it had to be my best friend's blood and not anyone else. My craving got stronger than last time and I was getting weaker by the second. I couldn't stand beside Benny for even three minutes. If I stayed a bit longer, I might get dangerous. I had no self control like Sarah. I couldn't believe how strong Sarah was. I just quickly took my books and wanted to go to class, but I felt someone touching my shoulder; Benny.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me.

"I'm going to class." I wanted to go once again to avoid the smell, but Benny just couldn't let me go.

"No, you're not," Benny said. "You always talk to me before class starts, why not now?"

"I'm trying something new for once," I lied.

"Ethan. I know that's just a lie. What's going on?" Benny asked me looking more serious.

"I can't talk about this right now." I wanted to walk away again, but I felt his grip on my shoulder. I turned around and he was there, looking rather confused. "I know I'm not acting like myself lately, but… I just don't think it's safe for you if I stay here any longer."

"But E, our lives are not safe; they were never safe. I mean you guys are all soulless, undead creatures of the night. How much safer can our lives get?" Benny said.

"That's my point," I said. "Benny, I think I should leave now." I said as I turned around so I won't face him.

"But…"

"Now!" I said as I walked to class. I didn't know how much longer I could've taken. I had no choice. Either I avoid him for a short period of time or either I just put his life into danger.

I kept avoiding him and I succeeded. I didn't know what else to do, so I figured out that I'd go ask Sarah for some help since she had some self control. After the second class, I went to see Sarah, and she was with Erica in front of their lockers, talking. I walked towards them with a weak smile.

"Hey Sarah. Hey Erica." I greeted them.

"Hey Ethan," Sarah said. "What brings you here?"

"Sarah, I need some help," I said. Sarah gave me her full attention, and then I started speaking with a low voice. "Well you see, when I get close to Benny, I get weaker and have… _cravings _for his blood. I can't even stay five minutes with Benny. What shall I do?"

"Did you try blood substitute?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh, I get it. You get cravings for human blood."

"Not just any human; it's Benny," I said.

"I once gone through this stage, but I was busy eating junk food," She said. "I guess I'll see what I can find and tell you."

"Thanks for trying. You're the best." I said. I noticed her smiling, so I smiled too. "I guess I gotta go to class. See ya." I said walking to class since I already have my books. Sarah waved at me as I was walking and I just couldn't help it but smile at her.

I successfully avoided Benny and went home without him questioning me.

At night, I knew Benny was coming over, so I had to be under control. Sarah already came to babysit Jane, and I was in my room, sitting on my bed and thinking about what'll come. When the bell rang, I knew it was Benny. I didn't bother to answer it; I was just too busy thinking about what's coming. Seconds later, I heard a knock on the door, guessing it was Benny. I was right. He came inside with his goofy smile. He was holding a new video game which was probably _War of Duty_. He was waving it left and right. It was a hint that it was video games time.

"Just come in." I laughed.

He walked in then closed the door. I plugged in my Xbox and he inserted the CD. We started playing, and _War of Duty _was just like _Call of Duty_ but with a bit of difference. We played for two minutes and I already felt my hunger getting worse. I paused the game and looked at Benny.

"Why do you keep pausing games?" Benny asked.

"Do you know why I keep ignoring you at school?" I asked Benny.

"I just wonder at school why you keep ignoring me. Seriously, why do you?" Benny said.

"It's because…" I paused, and then continued. "When I get close to you I have cravings for _your _blood and not anyone else. I tried blood substitute, but I don't know why it's your blood that I mostly want." I explained.

"Then why don't you turn me now? It's the perfect time." Benny stood up.

I stood up too and said, "Benny, are you crazy? I'm not gonna do it now."

"Why not?" Benny asked.

"I just don't want to, okay?" I said.

I felt weaker and weaker by the minute. The scent was getting stronger. I couldn't control myself but I had to.

"Benny, I'm asking you kindly, but can you leave?" I begged him. I tried as hard as I can to not be rude to him.

"You can't avoid me forever," Benny said.

The hunger got so strong that I fell on my knees and held my bed.

"Benny, please leave. I can't take this anymore. This is torture." I said.

"What's happening, Ethan?" Benny asked.

My eyes were closed, and when I opened them, they were gold. When I opened my mouth to speak, my fangs were flashed out. "Benny, go. Now." I said.

"I won't get scared like that, you know." Benny crossed his arms.

"Benny. Go." I said as my voice got deeper and scarier that Benny jumped from his place.

Benny headed towards the door as he looked at me. When he exited, I got back to normal. My eyes weren't gold anymore and there were no fangs. I sat down to relax. I heard a knock on the door and then it was opened to reveal Sarah.

"Benny walked out of your room with fear, so I thought I'd check on you," Sarah said. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I just scared my friend and kicked him out of my room. How can I be okay?" I said.

"Don't worry. We'll fix this," Sarah said.

"I hope," I said in a low voice, but I was sure that Sarah could hear what I was saying.

"Sarah!" Jane yelled from downstairs.

"I guess Jane wants me," Sarah said exiting.

I couldn't help it. I just couldn't wait for Sarah to find a solution for my craving. I keep wondering… why Benny? Why not anyone else? I just had to wait for the right answer to my problem.

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need some ideas. Just leave one in a review. It will make my day if you reviewed, even if it was a mean one, so just leave one anyway. Anyway, please give me an idea. My brain is empty. **


	12. New Changes

**Hey! Just wanted to tell you guys that I received comments from certain people saying that I shouldn't do those gay thingies… just telling you I do not write slash. Never liked it and I think I never will. Anyway, ideas still appreciated. R&R please.**

**Ethan's POV:**

I went to school, and I knew I had to apologize to Benny for what happened last night when he was in my room. I really did freak him out, and I didn't even mean it. I walked towards Benny, trying to have self control this time.

"Hey Benny," I said.

"Hey Ethan," he greeted, but not in a cheerful way like he usually does. "You're not going to lose your control, are you?" He took a step backwards with a frightened look on his face.

"No, Benny. I just wanna say that I'm sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean for anything to happen." I apologized.

"It's cool, nothing serious happened," he said as he took out a book from his bag.

My hunger started, and I had to control myself. It gets worse every day, and I can't tell Benny _that_. "Are you kidding me? If that conversation was one minute longer I would've attacked you. I can't let that happen." I took a breath and stared at the ground. At that time, my hunger just started fast. I just had to end the conversation somehow.

"Hey B, I have to go talk to Sarah," I wasn't lying. I really did have to go. Maybe she had a solution or something. "Later."

I walked until I reached Sarah's locker, but she was alone. Maybe Erica was late.

"Hey Sarah." I waved at her.

"Hey Ethan." She said.

"So Sarah, have you…"

"Um… Yeah. You have two choices, and I don't think you'll like either of them." I could tell that she didn't like them either and they weren't pleasant at all.

"Just tell me," I said in a hurry.

"You either have to ignore Benny for a week until you stop feeling thirsty. I don't think you can stay a day without him." That was actually true. Him… and Sarah.

I just couldn't ignore him for a whole week. That was just impossible for me. My eyes were wide open with shock. "What's the other one?" I asked her.

"I don't think you'll want to do this, but if you don't want to ignore him or stay away from him… then you're gonna have to… drink his blood. I just don't think that's what you want." She shook her head.

I didn't want that, but Benny did. Even if it meant losing the life I had, I just had to do it for a friend. "Maybe that's what I should do." I refused to have eye contact with Sarah. I knew what her reaction would be. It wasn't delightful.

"What?" She said in a really low voice, but it sounded like she was yelling. "You've got to be crazy. I did not save your life just for you to ignore that."

"I know, and I'm sorry. My whole life is just difficult to deal with. I just hope you understand." I said.

Sarah closed her eyes and took a breath then said to herself, "Calm down Sarah, calm down." She opened her eyes again and made me look her in the eyes.

"I'll tell you why I chose this, but not now." I said. I turned around and went to class. Maybe I had to ignore Benny a little bit, but not the whole day.

At night I was in my room, sitting on my bed just like last night, but this time I was more nervous than ever. What would happen if I told him? Would he be ready? Or would he just let me wait for another day in agony? I just had to tell him. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said with a high voice.

The door was opened, and Benny was standing there with only his head showing.

"Hey, are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah," I lied. "No, actually no. I'm not okay."

Benny let himself in, but he stood in front of the door. He looked like he didn't want to get beside me. He was wise for doing that. He shouldn't get close to me a lot.

"Benny, I want to talk to you about last night." I said as I looked to my right, but with my head looking at the floor.

"What about it?" Benny asked.

"Listen, my hunger is getting stronger every time. You have no idea how much worse it got." I said.

I wanted to continue, but Benny didn't let me. "Are you saying that you're…?"

"Yes, I'm going to turn you… that is, if you're ready." I said.

Benny nodded at me when I looked at him. "I'm ready," he said. He took some steps forward until he was in front of me. "I'm going to do this."

I stood up and he walked to the corner of my room where he was near the bed. He closed his eyes shut and looked away. "Just do it, now."

I flashed out my fangs and looked at his exposed neck. I slowly walked really close to him and took a breath. I opened my mouth ready to take a bite. I sank my teeth into his neck and Benny groaned in pain. For the first time, I felt like I was floating in heaven. The taste of real human blood was so much better than blood substitute, better than anything else I had ever tasted. It felt like swimming in a pool of chocolate. It tasted like a tree made out of cotton candy, but a whole lot better. It tasted so good that I couldn't stop, but I had to. I needed to. I wouldn't want to drain him, so I stopped. I looked at Benny with my fangs still flashed out and he fell on the ground. He was unconscious. I lifted him up and placed him on my bed.

I sat down at the same corner I was standing on and sat down with my hands on my face. I couldn't believe I just turned my friend. I couldn't believe that my life was going to change. I didn't do this for myself; I did it for my friend. I couldn't leave him alone, aging while we didn't. This choice was just better than ignoring him.

I saw the door open slowly. I looked at myself, and I had some blood stains on my shirt. My fangs were still flashed out, and my mouth was covered in blood. The door was soon opened and Sarah was standing there.

"Hey guys, I wanted to check on you because Jane is already… Oh, gosh." She looked at me in shock and then looked at the unconscious Benny that was on my bed.

"I know what you think, but let me explain." I said.

"You don't need to. I completely understand why you did it." She stepped inside my room, looked outside, and then closed the door. I was back to normal and there were no fangs. "Are you okay now?"

"I guess. I'm not sure if I am." I shook my head.

Sarah sat beside me and hugged me. "I'm going to be right here beside you no matter what happens," She looked at me and said, "I have a question for you."

"Which is…?" I waited for her to ask me.

"How many people knew about you being a vampire before me?" She asked me.

She really did want to know. She was the last one who knew, and this reaction would be even worse than that last one. "Are you sure you want to know?" I asked as my voice was getting high. She nodded. "Well, Erica, Jane, Mrs. Weir, Benny, and Rory. So pretty much everyone." I said. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"And I was the last one to know this because…?" She asked solemnly.

"I already told you. I don't need to repeat this a second time," I said.

"Okay then. I'll ask you another question, and please be honest," she said. I was afraid of what she'll ask me next. "When did Erica turn you?"

"How did you know Erica did it?" I asked her in surprise.

"Please, I know my friend. Now answer my question," she ordered me.

"Okay, fine. Maybe, about a month ago." I answered her.

Sarah didn't yell at me this time, she just placed her head over my shoulder, so I put mine over hers. The moment was silent yet amazing. Who knew a moment like that would end up being romantic? I removed my head, and then she looked at me. Our eyes met again and I noticed her smiling. She slowly leaned toward me, and I did the same too. We were almost going to kiss. Almost.

"Aaaah!" We heard Benny scream. "I did not expect waking up to this," Benny sat down with a groan. "I'm gonna leave you two alone." He walked to the door and exited.

"Different Benny, but still the same him." I said as I laughed, and Sarah did too.

"I have to leave too. Bye." Sarah waved at me then went outside my room.

I guess that Benny and I had to deal with our new lives. Me as a full vampire, and Benny as a fledgling.

**Hope you guys enjoy this. Just to make it clear. I do not write slash, okay? Leave me and idea if you have one in a review. Peace out!**


	13. Trying New Things

**Hey! I got so many great reviews. I just want to thank all of you guys. I would mostly like to thank my best friend (Yes, you ARE my best friend) for actually reading my story. My story would've not been a success without you guys. So, enjoy!**

**Ethan's POV:**

I walked down the hallway with a simple smile on my face. I went to my locker, and Benny was already there. I didn't know how he would feel after that _change_, so I had to ask him. We both greeted each other, but then my expression changed from a smile to a serious face.

"So, Benny, how do you feel now?" I asked with concern.

"Well, I have to admit that you weren't kidding about that _hunger _thing. I have to sneak into the kitchen and find some blood substitute before grandma catches me," Benny replied "Other than that, I feel better than before."

"I'm glad you do," I said.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question. Have you tried any… vampire power?" Benny asked.

"Actually, no. Not really." I said as I shook my head.

"Oh come on. Just try something. You can fly, so why don't you ask Sarah to teach you how to fly or something?" Benny placed his arm on my shoulder.

"I can," We heard Sarah's voice.

We turned to see her and it ended up freaking out both of us. "I think you're turning into Rory." I commented.

She laughed a bit. "I can teach you how to fly." She stopped laughing as she said those words.

"Okay, I guess I can learn how to fly now that I can." I agreed.

"Great," She smiled. "How about tonight?"

"Perfect. Looking forward to it." I was so focused on her that I almost forgot how to talk clearly.

She waved at me with a smile, then walked away.

"So it's a date for you and Sarah." Benny grinned at me.

"It's not a date. It's just Sarah teaching me how to fly." I said.

"Sounds like a date to me." Benny said. Did he really have to always repeat the word _date_?

"It's not," I said. Then my voice started to get low. "I wish it was."

"I just want to wish you good luck… with your date." Benny laughed and walked away. I faked a laugh and then rolled my eyes. He just insisted on the word _date _for some reason. No one knew what Benny's head was full of, but it is something interesting.

~~ At the Morgan's house, outside in the backyard~~

At night Sarah came with Erica to my house. What I thought is that Erica was needed for babysitting Jane while Sarah and I were outside. Benny just came because Erica was there. I thought he would come even if Erica wouldn't be there, but that's what he actually told me. Benny was inside with Erica while Sarah and I were outside.

"Okay, what should I do first?" I asked her with a goofy smile.

"Just think about flying. If you want to fly, then you will. Just try it," she said. She looked up and flew up almost fifteen feet away.

I took a breath and relaxed. I tried to concentrate on my thinking and in a few seconds I was flying up in the air. It was just amazing. I felt weightless. I wondered if that's how birds feel when they fly.

"Now that you've mastered that in one second, just try moving left and right. Just like this," she said. She showed me how I should move. She moved left then right, and then she looked at me. "Your turn."

I tried turning to the right, but I kind of got out of control and flew a bit too far away from where Sarah was. But luckily, I managed to move to my left and reach Sarah.

"You're going to need a little bit of practice, but I think we should get back." Sarah said. I was close enough for us to hold hands. She looked down at her hand and smiled.

We got down until we reached the backyard, still holding hands. She pulled me inside the house with a grin on her face. When we got inside, we heard Erica's laughter coming from the kitchen along with Jane's. They must be having fun or something. To be honest, it was the first time I've ever heard Erica laugh like that; with joy. Sarah pulled me harder until we got upstairs and into my room.

"I just want to have a private moment with you," she said.

I started smiling even harder when I heard the words _private moment_. Either it was a private talk or just a moment, but I think I'll like it. I could tell that it would be pleasant by the way she said those words. Sarah sat on my bed and I did the same.

I just felt the need to repeat those three words, "I love you".

Sarah just looked at me. "I know, and I love you with all my heart," she said.

She kept staring at my eyes, and I looked at her lips then at her eyes. I noticed her leaning against me, so I closed my eyes and did the same. But before I could've done anything, I felt her lips on mine and her hands around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds we fell on my bed, and I was on top of Sarah. We stayed in that position for a few minutes before we broke apart to take a breath.

"Wow, Ethan, you're a really good kisser." Sarah said as she fixed her hair.

"I am? I mean… I am?" I was just shocked when she said that.

"Yeah. That was nice." She sighed and her smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and raised her chin up so she can look at me.

"I just realized how sad I would've been if you were not in my life. How that battle with Jesse went. How I was almost going to lose you," she said.

"Well, stop thinking about that. It's in the past-"

"That was about a week ago. I can't forget about that. I love you too much." She began to tear, and I felt my heart ache thinking about what she said.

I gave her a quick kiss on her lips and looked at her. I wiped the tear from her eye and hugged her. She hugged me back, but tightly. It was like she never wanted to let go. I let go of her after a minute of hugging. By that time she was smiling. We heard Erica's giggles and Benny's voice, so we sat straight. When they reached my door, Benny smiled at me.

"Were you two… canoodling?" Benny smiled harder at me.

"Benny!" Sarah and I both yelled in unison.

"Sorry for disturbing you guys," Benny apologized. "Erica's gonna watch another movie. _Twilight_." Benny said. He obviously hated those movies just like I did.

When they left, Sarah couldn't help it but laugh. "Jane's probably waiting for me," she hugged me one more time. "Love you." She then exited.

**If you liked this chapter, please leave a review. I personally enjoyed writing the last scene, which is in Ethan's room. So please, if you have an idea, leave one in a review. I completely ran out of ideas. I only got one I liked. The important thing is that you review.**


	14. The Smile Turns Into a Frown

**Wow. You guys had amazing ideas and I couldn't choose between two. Well, the whole chapter is not my idea. Thanks for those amazing ideas guys. One last thing is that I want to tell you that the story is almost over. Boohoo. I know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Ethan's POV:**

When Saturday came by I asked my parents to have a sleepover with all of my friends, including Della, because Rory wouldn't like it if I didn't, and my parents agreed. They wanted to go to grandma's house for the night, and that's not how I wanted to spend my Saturday, even if she was my grandma. I just wanted to have a sleepover with my friends. Della, Benny, Erica, and Rory were downstairs while Sarah and I were upstairs in my room. We were sitting on my bed talking and laughing.

"I think that we should go somewhere else since we always get interrupted in here. You know who I'm talking about." Sarah raised an eyebrow at me. I knew she meant Benny.

I had to admit that Benny could be annoying, but he was still a friend. I hesitated and I didn't know what to say. "Do you really want to go somewhere else?"

"Yes, I do. Now, do you want to do this?" She held my hands and stared into my eyes.

She knew I couldn't say no to those eyes. I just couldn't help it. "Well, if you insist." I agreed.

Sarah clapped her hands with joy. We couldn't go out the window and fly. We had to tell everyone, or else they were going to worry about us. We went downstairs and told everyone we were going out for a while. Benny kept teasing me, but I just ignored it. But when Benny touched me, I got a vision.

_There were two dead bodies on the ground and Benny was standing to their right with a smirk on his face and his mouth was covered in blood._

_Flash._

Would Benny really turn? I knew my visions were never wrong. Even if I did anything, it wouldn't change a thing. I shook the thought of that vision out my head and pretended to smile. When we got outside I kept wondering where we were going, so I asked her. She just smiled and pulled me with super speed to the forest. We stopped in an empty spot where there were only a few trees. The view of the stars was clear and beautiful.

Sarah held my hand and sat down with me. We both looked up at the stars, but I still noticed Sarah smiling. "This is nice," she said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I agree," I said.

Her smile got wider when I looked at her. "The view is just so beautiful," she said.

"So are you," I said. I had no idea why I said that. It just slipped out. When I realized that, I covered my mouth. She looked at me with confusion. "I am so sorry."

"Ethan, it's okay." She laughed.

We both stared into each other's eyes and before I knew it she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on my lips. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her back. Her fingers started roaming my hair and my hands were going up and down her back. I heard her moan and I moaned back. The corner of my lips curled and turned into a smile as my tongue started dancing with hers. Kissing her twice was a fantasy to me, but it somehow became reality. It was no longer in my head. She stopped kissing me after a few minutes with her arms still wrapped around my neck. Sarah looked at me and giggled, then she put her head on my shoulder again and I started to smile.

"You're the best vampire boyfriend ever," she mentioned.

"And you're the best the vampire girlfriend ever," I said.

I tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her on her cheek. Head still on my neck, she looked at me with a smile then turned her head around again.

But then I started to remember the vision I had earlier about Benny. I had no idea when it would happen. The people in my vision were obviously dead. How many people will he kill? How many souls will be separated from bodies? I knew that the dream told me that not only will he turn, but kill innocent people. Thinking about that made my arms, which were wrapped around Sarah, loosen. I felt that I had to tell someone my vision and Sarah was in front of me looking at me in surprise.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" She asked me as she sat up straight.

"I'm just worried about something… someone," I sighed. "I had a vision."

"What was it about?" She asked.

"Well, I saw dead bodies on the ground," I said. Sarah's eyes were wide open. I just continued talking. "Those bodies were bloody. But the cause of all that was… Benny."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Benny? As in our best friend?" I nodded. "I thought Benny would never do that. What should we do?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Are you crazy? You know your best friend is going to kill innocent people, and you want to do nothing?" She questioned.

"Sarah, we can't change a fact." I said with a loud voice, but tried to stay calm. "I'm no psycho, but I know that will happen. We can't do anything to change this."

Sarah was quiet for a moment. She then suddenly changed the subject. "We should get back to your place." Sarah stood up as she dusted her trousers. She held my hand and helped me stand up. Somehow Sarah got really cheerful and smiled again at me. She's must've _tried_ to forget about it.

We returned home as fast as we could. Everything was just normal. All four were watching a movie. Erica and Benny were on the couch, smooching, and Della and Rory were lying on their bellies, holding hands. Everyone noticed us entering, so they smiled. We waved at them, but their faces were glued on the TV again. Must've been a romantic movie or something. I couldn't help but to look at Benny. I was just so worried about him. Benny noticed me looking at him, so he looked at me with confused eyes. I tried smiling, but I guess I gave him a really weak smile. That was the only thing that worried me. Benny. I had to keep an eye on him.

**How do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review. I'm sorry that this story is going to end, but you can go to my profile page and see what I'll write next. Everything is numbered. XD**


	15. Biggest Mistake

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Well, I'm gonna keep a promise to one user and write a sequel to one of my stories (not this one). Keep your eyes open to find out which story. Enjoy and review.**

**Benny's POV (finally):**

When the movie we were watching finished, I walked into the kitchen where Ethan and Sarah were. Ethan was standing up as he faced Sarah, who was sitting on the table giggling.

I looked at Ethan with a smile as I said, "Since you get to go with Sarah somewhere… private, then I'll just go take a walk, okay?" I asked him.

Ethan froze in his place with his eyes wide open in shock. He snapped out of the trance and then said, "Sure. Why not?" Ethan agreed, but with a nervous smile.

I exited out of the kitchen, surprised about Ethan's reaction. Why was he acting so weird? He must've been hiding something from me, and I had to know what it was. But now, I just wanted some time alone. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. I walked a bit, smelling the fresh air and enjoying the peace and quiet of the night. After walking a few miles, I smelt something good. Delicious actually. With every step I walked, the scent got stronger and harder to resist. I knew that the source of the smell was coming close to me. I knew that I smelt the thing I desired. Blood. I looked up to see who or what was there. I saw my classmate Nick Trebold. He was a geek just like us, and he was kind of a friend. He wore glasses; he had brown hair and had blue eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and black jean pants.

He looked at me with a smile and waved. "Hey Benny," he greeted.

"Hey Nick," He got closer to me to shake hands. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." I closed my eyes because the smell was getting stronger. In Ethan's case, he just wanted my blood. But me, well, I wanted anything to satisfy my hunger. Grandma's blood substitute wasn't working because apparently she didn't have time to make good ones. I was getting a headache from the hunger, so I put my hand on my head.

"That doesn't look like nothing. Are you okay?" Nick asked me.

"Just my, um, allergies." This time, I was so exhausted that I had to put my hands on my knees and breathe heavily.

"Benny, what's wrong?" Nick helped me stand up straight.

I couldn't help it. A mortal so close to me was just a chance for me to feed on something other than that blood substitute that doesn't even do anything (for me). The next thing I knew my fangs were on his neck as I drank his blood and drained him dry. I knew that what I did was a mistake, but I couldn't help it. I didn't really care if I turned; I just did it without thinking.

I threw Nick's body on the ground like the puppet I never wanted and walked away, kind of afraid of myself.

For the next fifteen minutes, I kept seeing random people and just normally, without even letting them know, sank my fangs in their necks. I didn't even know who I was anymore. I wasn't the old Benny that I used to be, I was just a monster who killed innocent people without any reason. But I didn't even feel guilty for anything I did, which is how I figured out I'm not the old Benny when the _change_ happened.

I went to the central park and because it was after midnight it was empty. I sat down on a bench and sighed. A couple walked past me and sat on the bench beside me.

'_Oh no. Not again,'_ I thought.

I looked one more time at the couple then looked away. I didn't want to attack, but there was a voice in my head that said that I should have whoever I want and feed on whoever I want. I looked back at the couple and then I knew I had to attack. I attacked the guy first because I knew that the girl wouldn't get a chance to survive alone, and then I attacked her. I wiped the blood off of my face and looked at the two mortals who were now dead with a smirk. **(A/N: I know what you're thinking, and yes. It is the one from the vision).**

I walk a bit, and then I realized there were blood stains on my shirt so I covered it with my jacket. I had to tell Ethan about what happened. I couldn't stay this way. I needed help. I ran with my vampire speed before I spot anyone. I hurried to his home then knocked on the door. The door was opened to reveal Erica standing there.

"Hey Erica," I said. She made space for me to enter, and so I did. "Where's Ethan? Is he asleep yet?"

"Not yet. He's in his room." Erica closed the door then went to talk to Sarah.

I went upstairs and into Ethan's room. I knocked on the door then I was allowed to enter.

"Hey, you're back." Ethan spun around his computer chair to look at me.

"Yeaaaah, about that. I need to tell you something," I said

"Which is…?" He waited for me to tell him.

"I want to show you, not tell you," I said.

Ethan looked confused, so I unzipped my jacket, revealing blood stains on my shirt. He didn't look surprised or shocked so it was my turn to look confused.

"Why aren't you surprised? Why aren't you angry at me?" I questioned.

Ethan sighed and said, "I had a vision about this."

"And you didn't do anything to stop this? If you knew I'd kill so many people, and I'm not proud of it, then why didn't you prevent this from happening?" I asked.

"What's gonna happen is gonna happen. I can't get in the way of my vision when I know it's true." He refused to hold eye contact with me.

"Then why didn't you even tell me about your vision? I thought you would tell me anything." I sat down on his bed.

He looked at me and said, "This was for your own good."

"My own good? Killing people and turning them was for my own good?" I asked.

"If you knew about that and still did it, then what's the point?" He yelled.

"I wouldn't do it if I knew about-"

"Haven't you heard me before? My visions are never wrong." Ethan calmed himself down and pursed his lips.

That got me quiet for a whole awkward minute. Then I finally spoke about something totally off topic. "I'm going to change into my PJs. Gonna sleep."

"Sleeping so early?" Ethan asked.

"Just tired," I lied.

I went outside, closed the door then sighed with relief of leaving the room. Maybe Ethan was right. Maybe it was for my own good. I hated admitting I was wrong, but he was making a point.

**Maybe only two chapters left. **_**Maybe**_**. Have fun reading as long as this lasts. Anyway, stay tuned for more updates from me. Once this story is over, the sequel I've been talking about earlier will be written. **


	16. Something Missing

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter. I would love to see your reviews. Thanks for all your support. **

**Sarah's POV:**

At night when I babysitting, Ethan and I were in his room all alone, making out. Jane was already asleep, and Benny was downstairs playing video games. I hoped that he wouldn't interrupt us this time. I paused for a moment and giggled, and then I sat down and looked straight at him.

"You know, everything's perfect right now. Everything except one thing," I said.

"What is it?" He asked me. His arms were wrapped around my waist as I sat on his lap.

"I really don't want to… not age. I want to find a cure." I replied.

"How are we supposed to find it? It's really difficult." He put my legs away from his lap, making me sit properly.

I looked down at my toes. "I really don't know," I looked at him once again, but brightly. "Maybe we can do a research on something. Anything about vampires."

"Well, do you want to search now?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Do you remember that book about 'Whitechapel History'?" He nodded. I took my bag to get out that book. "I bought one from the library. I'll go search on the Internet and you search for something in the book."

I went to his computer and looked for something related to vampires or about the cure. Ethan and I searched for forty minutes non-stop. We got tired after a few more minutes and almost gave up. But then, we heard a knock on the door and Ethan yelled "Come in." It was Benny, who was standing up with a perky smile.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked us.

"Searching for a cure." I glued my eyes to the screen again.

Benny walked over to me to see what I'm typing. "Have you tried this?" He asked.

He wrote down 'Master of Vampires' and clicked the first link. I scrolled down and read a bit. I looked at Benny in amazement.

"How?" I asked.

"Never underestimate the power of Benny," he grinned.

I called Ethan to come and read, but he told me to just tell him what's written in there."Well, the master of vampires is a guy named Antonio Fletcher. Of course he knows everything about vampires. He has everything for vampires. Everything. He is said to be travelling in every corner of the world." Then I realized something. "Antonio Fletcher. I think I've read that name on a Mansion's wall. I think I remember where it is."

"We should tell our friends," Ethan said.

"Already on it." Benny dialed some numbers and called everyone, even Della.

After a few minutes, Erica, Rory, and Della arrived. Benny told them where we were going and everyone agreed to come with us. We went outside and tried to remember where Erica and I saw that house. After a few minutes we saw a mansion. That was it. Antonio's mansion.

"_Antonio Fletcher_," Benny read the sign.

"Do you think he's in there?" Della asked.

"I have no idea." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" We heard an angry voice. We turned around and saw a guy who looked like he was twenty. From the moment I saw him I knew he was Antonio.

"Um… uh…" Benny looked at us.

"You don't need to make up any excuses. Every vampire needs help from me. I think I know what you want, Sarah." Antonio looked at me with a smile.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned.

"Please. I'm the master of the vampires. I know all of my people," he said. "Now let's get inside."

Antonio walked over to the gate and clicked on some numbers to open it. He led us inside of the mansion and into a room. "So let's get this straight. You want a cure. Even you Erica?" He asked.

Erica looked at Benny, a quick look, then back at Antonio. She nodded and answered a simple "Yes."

"Fine. If you say so." He walked over to a shelf full of things that looked kind of like potions and other weird stuff. He took six of the bottles that contain an orange liquid inside it. He handed it to us.

"That's the cure?" Della asked.

"Just take it," We took the bottles and I kept staring at it. "When you drink it, you'll definitely fall unconscious. And maybe, just maybe, this is rare, but you may get memory loss for a few hours or minutes, maybe weeks then gain it back. No biggy. Yeah, and it is also rare to keep your powers. Good luck!" He said.

"Thank you so much," Ethan said.

"No problem. Glad to help you guys," he said.

Everyone else thanked him too, then we went outside and back to the Morgan's house. Everyone went to Ethan's room. Ethan and I sat on the bed and opened the top of the tiny bottle.

"On the count of three," Ethan said and I nodded. "One… two… three." He held my hand and we both drank from it.

In a matter of seconds, I felt dizzy. Everything was blurry, and the next thing I knew, everything went black.

**Rory's POV:**

I looked at Della and squeezed her hand really hard. "I know you always thought I was weird and all, but I love you." I confessed.

"I love you too," She kissed me on my right cheek.

I released her arm and opened the bottle. She opened hers too and smiled widely at me. She drank hers first, then I drank mine. I fell to the ground unconscious, just like Antonio said would happen.

**Benny's POV:**

"Benny, are you sure that _I _should do it?" Erica asked me.

"Yes. Erica, I don't care if you do wear glasses or not, but I love you just the way you are. I liked you _way _before you turned into a vampire," I said.

"I just-"

"Erica, I don't care about what you think you should do, I just want to live normally… with you. Plus, you look amazing with glasses," Erica giggled a bit and nodded.

"I'll do it. For you… I mean, for us." She opened her bottle and smiled at me. I opened mine and looked left and right. Everyone was on the ground except for us. I took a sniff and coughed. Erica laughed then drank hers just like it was alcohol. I drank mine the same way as she did and fell, blacking out.

**TBC in the next chapter. Next chapter is going to be the last. Really sad. Thank you PimpedOutGreenEars for beta-reading my story. Until then, goodbye.**


	17. Back to Normal

**Last chapter! :'( But, no worries, I'm gonna write more stories. Thank you everyone. I especially thank HGSart, jujuatom, latoof-sa and PimpedOutGreenEars. Enjoy!**

**Ethan's POV:**

I woke up rubbing my head, looking at everyone lying on the ground. Then I realized that I was back to normal. I felt like a human again. Now I had nothing to worry about. I looked at the clock and I was unconscious for only forty minutes. I removed my hand from my head when I noticed Sarah moving. She opened her eyes then sat up straight. She started rubbing her head just like I did.

"Ouch. My head! What happened?" She looked left and right then smiled at me. "Do you realize how happy I am?"

I looked at her with a smile. "Very?" I guessed.

She nodded and hugged me, making me fall on my bed. "Thank you SO much," she said.

"You do realize that Benny-"

"Yes, I do. But I don't want to say thanks to an unconscious Benny." We both laughed.

I then noticed two bodies moving. I pushed Sarah off of me to look at who it was, and it was Rory and Della.

"I seriously can't see clearly." Rory said.

"My dad has some glasses. I can give you a pair." I said.

"Wouldn't you-"

"It's fine. I can tell dad. I'm sure he'll understand." I walked to Rory and grabbed him by his hand to let him stand up. We went to get some glasses for him then came back to my room to find that Benny and Erica had woken up.

The weird thing was that Sarah and Erica were looking at Benny with a worried face. They were talking to him and I couldn't hear what they were saying since they were talking in a low voices.

"What happened?" I asked as I closed the door behind us.

Erica looked at me and said, "Benny's lost his memory."

"What?" I shouted in shock.

Erica looked back at Benny. "Benny, don't you remember me?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry. I don't. The only ones I know are Ethan and Rory. I don't know who the heck you guys are." Nervously, Benny crawled back a bit.

"So he doesn't remember anything from this year," I sat down. "Great. Now if his grandma finds out, I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

"Why do you blame yourself?" Sarah asked.

"Let's see. I'm the one who turned him, his grandma doesn't know about this, and in case you haven't noticed, he's got memory loss!" I shouted the last part.

"Ethan, relax," Sarah placed her hand on my shoulder. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"What are you guys talking about?" Benny asked.

"Benny needs to stay here. I'm calling his grandma." I said. After minutes of pleading and begging, his grandma finally agreed to let him stay.

After I closed my phone I heard my parents call Sarah from downstairs. It was time for her to go.

"Bye Ethan," She waved as she stood up. "And if Benny remembers anything, please text us or call us."

"Okay. Bye," I said.

After everyone left, I told my parents that Benny would stay for the weekend. Then I went upstairs and told Benny to sleep. I gave him my PJs and he changed, then I let him sleep on my bed. I didn't know how to remind Benny of anything. It was just hopeless. Whenever I tried to remind him about Jesse, Sarah, or Erica, he just doesn't know who I'm talking about. I decided to give up for the day. For that night I was texting Sarah and giggling – but not too loud. I was on the mattress I put on the floor, covering my whole body. After an hour and a half of texting Sarah, I heard Benny's breath. He was breathing so loud that I could hear him. He's must've been having a nightmare. Then all of a sudden a gasp came out of his mouth. I uncovered my upper body so I could look at Benny. He was sweating. His face showed the worry that was inside of him. He looked at me as he swallowed.

"Ethan, I think I remember some of what's going on," Benny said. He told me everything he knew. But he only told me that he remembered that Sarah was a vampire, and he remembers the demon dogs, the evil witch, the nurses, the doll, the negatives and coach Ed. "I think that you told me that Sarah, Erica, and Rory _were_ vampires. That's how I knew that I remember some of what happened."

"So, you don't know anything? You don't know what happened to Jesse?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately, no. All I can remember was that he was trapped in a box. Cubile Animus." Benny told me.

After his explanation, I got a text from Sarah.

_So, dat's all he remembers?_

I stared at the text for a minute then replied.

_How did u no?_

_Erica gets 2 keep her powers. She's lucky._

I closed the phone and looked outside my window. Sarah and Erica were standing and waving at me. I opened the window since I knew Erica would fly Sarah to my room, and she actually did. Erica walked over to Benny and smiled a bit.

"So, you do remember me," she said.

Benny nodded. "Yes, I do. But I'm still afraid of you."

"Well don't be. I'm your girlfriend Benny." She sat beside him.

"You? My girlfriend? You're kidding, right?" Benny laughed.

"No, I'm not." Erica said.

"Oh. But I don't believe you. You've never been nice to me. You call me a dork. Sometimes it breaks my heart. How come you get to be my girlfriend when you're not even a nice friend? Not even a friend. Sometimes I wonder why you even bother talk to me." Benny sighed.

"I know I've acted like that, but deep inside I love you," she admitted.

"Yeah. China deep." Benny said sarcastically.

Erica hit him on the head lightly. "Benny! Don't say that. I love you, and I know you do too."

"I… do. I just don't believe you. I'm sorry." Benny looked away.

Erica's eyes began to tear. She looked at Sarah and me and said, "Please, don't stare at me." She ran off to the window and flew out.

Sarah looked at the window and yelled Erica's name. She looked at me. "I really wish I could fly." She slowly got outside on her tiptoes so my parents wouldn't hear a thing.

I closed the door behind me and looked at Benny.

"Sorry about that, but I was just telling her the truth," he said.

"Don't apologize. You don't have to. I understand your honesty," I sat down on the mattress that's on the ground. "I'm too tired. I'll go to sleep." I yawned.

Benny went to switch off the light then sat on his bed. He sighed then said goodnight to me. We both lied on whatever we were on and slept. When I woke up in the morning, I saw that Benny was awake. He was sitting on my bed, playing one of my game consoles. He looked at me after he closed the game in his hand with no expression on his face.

"Great, you're awake," Benny said. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I rubbed my eyes then gave him my attention.

"I remember everything. I even remember why I was on the ground last night. I know what the cause of my memory loss was," Benny said. "I better apologize to Erica… now. I shouldn't have said that. That 'China Deep' part. I love her too. A lot in fact."

"You don't have to. She's already here." I smiled and looked at my open window. Over night while texting Sarah, she told me that Erica would be here in the morning. She also told me to not talk about anything private because Erica will hear everything.

Erica appeared from the window and entered inside. "I heard what you said." She ran to him and hugged him, making him fall in the process.

"And it's true," Benny said. "I'm so glad that you are here."

The two of them carried on with their conversation. From that day on, I knew that everything would be perfect and normal – except the fact that Benny, Jane, and I aren't normal. Benny has a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend, and even Rory has one. I never knew life would be as amazing as that.

**So, what did you guys think about this? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review. Flames are accepted. About that sequel thingy, well unfortunately, I can't do it and I don't have any idea. But stay tuned for more stories. Oh yeah, and latoof-sa, I think she knows what I meant by 'China Deep'. LOL! Bye guys… for now.**


End file.
